


5 Times Phil and Hags Got Caught Flirting (+ 1 Time They Didn't)

by nervousbakedown



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousbakedown/pseuds/nervousbakedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Don’t encourage them,” Bones said. “Their flirting is out of control.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Phil and Hags Got Caught Flirting (+ 1 Time They Didn't)

**1.**

Nick walked into the players’ lounge to see none other than his linemates sitting next to each other on the couch. Hags was leaning into Phil, the two looking at something on his phone. If one was to squint, it would definitely look like Carl was resting his head on Phil’s shoulder.

In other words, it was just another day at the office. 

“Well good morning, you two,” he greeted them. Nick smirked to himself when the two jumped at the sound of his voice, quickly separating.

“Morning,” Carl said. He and Phil looked over in Nick’s direction, watching him in the kitchen getting food.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Nick laughed under his breath. Did they know how much they’d been in each other’s pockets lately?

“No,” Phil replied, “We're just hanging out.”

“Well I’ll go over there then,” Nick teased, “Leave you to ‘hang out’ some more.”

Phil and Carl laughed and turned around. Nick wasn’t sure if they caught his annoying-on-purpose wink or not. He hoped they did.

~-~-~

**2.**

“Yeah, Phil! Get it!” Horny wolf-whistled at his teammate, who was currently harassing Carl about something. Phil knocked their helmets together before playfully crosschecking him. Carl laughed -- well, it was more like a giggle -- and hit Phil back. 

“Don’t encourage them,” Bones said. “Their flirting is out of control.”

Patric sighed, laughed quietly to himself. “Well, you would know I guess.”

“Believe me,” Nick widened his eyes and nodded, “It’s bad.”

Patric sat back in his stall, tilting his head as he observed the two wingers some more. He felt like some scientist observing animals in the wild, wondering what they would do next.

Across the room, Carl tugged on Phil’s jersey, smiling at him with bright eyes.

“I think they’re cute,” Patric shrugged.

~-~-~

**3.**

“Shh, shh!!!” Dales hushed Sid quietly. He then pointed diagonally across the dinner table, in the direction of Phil and Carl. “Look at them.”

Sid raised his eyebrows in confusion. He finally understood when he looked over and saw Carl with his elbow on the table, gazing at Phil, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Phil was angled toward him too as he spoke, smiling with every word. It was obvious they were in their own little world with each other. 

“Jeez,” Sid told Dales beside him, “Thought this was supposed to be a team dinner.”

~-~-~

**4.**

Ian entered the video room, thinking he was probably the first to get there to go over game tape. It turned out that he was beat by two guys sitting side by side, shoulder to shoulder actually, in the middle row of chairs. 

Thrill and Haggy. Of course. 

Ian observed the pair for a few moments. They were talking too quiet for him to make out what they were saying, but they wouldn’t stop looking at each other, smiling like idiots.

“‘Sup, lovebirds?” Ian announced his presence in a joking tone, but was actually quite serious with the comment. It was a well known fact that those two had the most obvious crushes on one another.

Both wingers were startled. They turned their heads to see Ian at the same time, bodies still facing each other.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt your moment.”

“S’okay,” Carl responded. He then looked at Phil again before saying, “He was annoying me anyway.”

“He lies,” Phil answered, shaking his head.

Ian’s eyes widened. He mouthed the word ‘wow’ to himself as he sat down. 

The pigtail pulling between the two was almost unbearable.

~-~-~

**5.**

Carl sat down beside Dales on the plane, as was routine. They chatted for a bit before Carl pulled out his phone and slouched in his seat, focused on texting. 

Dales did the same. A few moments later he saw someone stop in the aisle beside Hags, put his hand on the Swede’s head. 

To no one’s surprise, the someone was Phil. 

Phil ruffled Carl’s blonde hair with his fingers on the way to his seat, eliciting a huffed laugh out of him. Phil just grinned down at him for moment before continuing on his way back to his seat. 

If it was anyone else who touched his hair, Carl would’ve had them killed. 

Dales smiled and stared at Carl, waiting for him to notice. 

“What?” Carl looked over eventually.

“So, when’s the wedding?” Dales said facetiously.

Carl smiled closed mouthed and rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up.”

~-~-~

**+1**

Well, this is new, Nick thought to himself. 

It was after a game. Nick was leaving when he stumbled across Phil and Carl, standing together and talking. He didn’t mean to stare, but there was something about them this time that prohibited him from looking away. 

Carl was leaning up against the wall, relaxed and grinning, while Phil stood in front of him. He had one hand on the wall, bracketing Carl in. Carl tilted his head as they talked, zeroed in on Phil with a laser-like focus. Phil was being his aloof self, making his linemate laugh. 

Nick was pretty sure a bomb could go off in the building and they’d still be there, eye-fucking like nobody’s business. 

Suddenly, Nick felt a presence behind him. He looked around and saw Lovejoy, on his way out as well. 

Ben sighed when he noticed what Nick was staring at.

“Maybe leave them alone this time, yeah?” Ben advised.

Nick sighed as well. He then smiled to himself as he caught Carl reaching for Phil’s free hand, gently holding it with both of his own. 

“Yeah,” Nick agreed.


End file.
